unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1
Escaping From the Cupcake-Ruled Future is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy and his friends find themselves in a dark, dystopian future filled with cupcakes. Can they escape this horrible blight? Script Scene 1 Evil Guy, Pickle, Shadow Kirby, Fernando, and Waluigi awaken in the middle of a puddle of melted ice. PICKLE: Phew! I finally did it... (coughs) EVIL GUY: Ugh...where are we? SHADOW KIRBY: How are we still alive? I though we were frozen by New Mario and New Luigi. FERNANDO: Pickle managed to unfreeze us. His pyrokinetic powers were the only thing keeping us from teetering over the brink of hypothermia. EVIL GUY: Well, I guess we owe you one, Pickle! ...Pickle? Pickle's tongue lolls out of his mouth as he exhales hoarsely. His eyes roll back into his head as his last breath goes out of his body. FERNANDO: Oh, no! He expended too much of his energy! Stay with me, buddy! SHADOW KIRBY: Wait, remember when Pickle brought himself back to life via a Fire Flower? FERNANDO: Oh, yeah! We can still save him! EVIL GUY: Well, we've got no time to waste. Let's go find a Fire Flower. If we can't, we'll give Pickle a proper burial. Everybody traipses off. Fade to black. Scene 2 Our heroes are walking along, taking in the bleak landscape. The sky is a dull, brownish-gray color and the earth, which is a faded brown hue, is seeded with vibrantly colored cupcakes. High-pitched laughter emanates from these cupcakes as our heroes walk by. EVIL GUY: Eeeeuuuuuggghhhhh... we've got to get out of here fast. How long have we been frozen? SHADOW KIRBY: Didn't New Mario say we would be frozen for "a few decades"? EVIL GUY: So this is the future? WALUIGI: Looks pretty bleak. SHADOW KIRBY: Depressing. Suddenly, the earth beneath our heroes' feet rumbles. A tower rises out of the ground, with our heroes on top of it. It is soon revealed to be the topmost tower of an immense, pink castle. The flat surface of the tower has a cupcake-shaped emblem on it. EVIL GUY: This has to be the work of those horrible plumbers! FERNANDO: How do we get inside the tower? EVIL GUY: We all jump at once. Ready? One...two...THREE! Everybody jumps at once, breaking through the floor that actually turns out to be the tower's ceiling. They fall into the castle, which is completely pink and floats in the sky. EVIL GUY: Let's split up and look around. Maybe we'll find something. Everybody runs along the myriad of corridors in the castle until Evil Guy finds a dusty, beaten-up machine with a sticky note on it. EVIL GUY: Oh, hey! Let's see what that says. "Time machine. Invented by Prof. E. Gadd. Warning: highly unstable. Causes entire acres of land to travel through time and is nigh-impossible to control." Well, here goes nothing! Evil Guy turns the giant wind-up key on the side of the machine, causing it to envelop everything in sight in a blinding flash of light. To be continued... Moral Don't be afraid to take risks, even if they involve time travel. Trivia This episode was abridged after the original script was lost in a computer malfunction but was directly restored after the airing of Exit CUPCAKE.